Harry Potter : Konspirasi Kebun Binatang
by Guus Jan Roehb
Summary: Hai ! ini adalah cerita pertama saya , jadi mungkin masih agak ngawur , saya mohon diberi kritik dan saran , agar dapan lebih berkembang lagi , terima kasih !


**Harry Potter : Konspirasi Kebun Binatang**

Jadi kisah ini berbasis awal dari kisah Harry Potter sewaktu ia sedang libur dari Hogwarts , dan menggunakan Harry sebagai karakter utamanya , ketika itu keluarga Dursley bersama Harry berjalan-jalan ke Kebun Binatang , " Hei , kau anak hina , bawakan barang – barang ku ! Dan jangan lupa kunci mobilnya ! Dasar anak pemalas ! " kata Vernon kepada Harry Potter , dan lalu Harry menjawab " Iya paman " , dan akhirnya keluarga itu yang terdiri dari Vernon , Petunia , dan Dudley , yang gemuk dan idiot , dan Harry yang membawakan seluruh barang-barangnya , yang terdiri dari satu koper seberat 5 kilogram di tangan kanannya dan plastik isi makanan dan botol minum penuh di tangan kirinya.

Sebagai informasi , kebun binatang yang dikunjungi bernama _London zoo , _merupakan kebun binatang tertua di dunia , yang dibuka pada tahun 1828 , terdapat komodo juga di dalamnya , ketika masuk gerbangnya antik mengingatkan kita pada gedung pada era Victoria , resepsionis dan pos penjagaannya pun dibuat antik , dengan atap keliran warna emas , dinding warna putih , dan setiap atapnya , ada patung _cupid _yang sedang memanah , di setiap bangunannya seperti itu , bahkan kandangnya juga , bahkan pula , tempat sampahnya , mungkin dulu karena penciptanya sangan berharap untuk dicintai , sehingga ia menaruh cupid dimana mana.

Dan karena itu semua Harry Potter terperangah , ketika masuk dan setelah pos satpam kita disuguhi lorong sepanjang 100 meter yang berisi pohon pinus di kiri dan kanannya , karena hanya melihat sekitar , ia pun tertinggal oleh bibi petunia dan yang lain , sehingga bibi petunia pun marah " Hei anak berengsek ! Cepat kemari ! Melamun saja ! " , lalu harry potter pun meminta maaf , dan langsung mengejarnya.

"Ini adalah kandang komodo , mempunyai panjang 3 meter , yang satu namanya steven , yang satu jameela " kata tour guide dengan nada yang sangat ekspresionis , keluarga dursley hanya terbengong bengong saja mendengar pembicaraan dari tour guidenya , sementara Harry Potter masih saja terperangah dengan kehadiran patung-patung Cupid tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan , ditemani oleh Tour Guide yang sangat gemar berbicara tersebut , akhirnya mereka sampailah mereka di kandang ular phyton. "Ular Phyton ini adalah… blablabla " sang Tour Guide kesayangan kita berkhotbah lagi , memang dulunya Tour Guide ini adalah ketua organisasi siswa di sekolahnya.

Ia sangat mahir dan lancang sekali berbicara , ia bernama Steven , pria setinggi 175 cm , berkulit mutih dan berkacamata , jadi kisahnya kenapa ia berakhir sebagai tour guide di kebun binatang ini adalah , ketika SMA , ia bercita-cita menjadi guru matematika , jadi ia berkuliah di jurusan matematika di _Cambridge University _, tetapi ada suatu peristiwa yang mengubahnya , jadi waktu itu ia sedang menyeberang dan dompetnya terjatuh , dia mengambilnya , tiba-tiba anjing spaniel menyalak , dan ia pun sontak berdiri , dan lalu ada motor lewat di depannya dan hampir menyambarnya ia pun segera cepat-cepat ke seberang , dan mendekat kepada anjing spaniel itu , "hey , anjing kecil ! Engkau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku ! " kata Steven sambil menggendong anjing itu . " Guk ! " Jawab anjing itu sambil menjilat-jilati wajah Steven.

"Kau benar-benar anjing lucu ! Kau akan kuberi nama.. hm.. apa ya ? Oh iya , Steven ! " Jawab Steven dengan lugas , tegas , dan terpercaya , ia menamakan semuanya dengan namanya sendiri , dari mulai burung perkutut , sampai cicak di rumahnya , kurasa kalian juga tahu kan siapa yang menamai komodo itu ? Oleh karena peristiwa itu , ia memutuskan untuk mengambil _side job _sebagai Tour Guide kebun binatang , dan itu bagaimana ia berakhir disana.

Tiba-tiba Harry Potter , mendengar sesuatu " ssstt.. anak berkacamata " panggil suara misterius itu , Harry merasa kebingungan mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut , "sssstt… aku disini , di kandang ular " jelas suara misterius itu , lalu Harry melihat ke kandang ular dan penasaran apakah ada orang yang dalam bahaya disana , lalu setelah mencari-cari ia melihat ke arah ular itu , "hai" ular itu berbicara padanya , tiba-tiba Harry kaget , ia mengucek-ngucek matanya , "hai , tenang saja , aku tak akan menggigitmu , orang yang mampu berkomunikasi denganku akan menjadi temanku " kata ular itu , tampaknya kemampuan _parseltongue _Harry berfungsi sekali saat ini.

Lalu Harry membalik menyapa " Oh , hai.. apa kabar ? " , lalu ular itu membalas " buruk , kau harus membantu kami , lebih baik kau mendengarkan " , dengan yakinnya Harry menjawab " Oke , dengan senang hati ".

"Namaku Rudy , jadi masalahnya begini , sanitasi kebun binatang ini sudah sangat berkurang , makanan kami jumlahnya dikurangi , kandang-kandang sangat kotor dengan sampah berserakan di kandang kami , banyak binatang yang sakit tanpa penanganan yang memadai , sudah 4 hewan mati di kebun binatang ini dalam sebulan ini , kami semua dilanda kepanikan dan kesengsaraan , kami butuh engkau untuk membuka kandang-kandang ini , dan membiarkan kami untuk memberontak " jelas Rudy.

"Oke , mungkin aku dapat menggunakan _invisible o'clock _ ku untuk mencari kunci-kunci itu , dimana kunci-kunci kandang itu ditaruh ? " Tanya Harry , " DI pos satpam , sudah dulu , bertemu di sini lagi nanti malam jam 8 malam ya , _by the way _namamu siapa ? " Tanya ular itu , " Harry , oke pak bos " kata Harry.

"Hey begundal cilik ! ngapain kau melamun saja disitu , cepat kesini ! " jelas Paman Vernon dengan ketusnya , dan Harry pun melanjutkan perjalanan indah ke kebun binatang ini dengan keluarga Dursley lagi.

Malam harinya Harry Potter keluar dari rumah dengan menggunakan jubah tak terlihatnya itu , dan ia pun berjalan kaki karena sangat malas untuk ber-Apparate , melelahkan , membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk berjalan sampai kesana , pada akhirnya ia sampai di kebun binatang itu pukul 8 kurang 5 menit .

Pintu utama sudah ditutup , namun masih ada pintu staf dibelakang yang masih dibuka , akhirnya ia masuk dari situ , Harry pun masuk , tiba-tiba ia menabrak Steven "Braaaak.. ! " suara tabrakan itu mengakibatkan Steven jatuh , Harry pun kaget , dan diam sebentar agak tidak ketahuan , Steven pun lalu tiba-tiba ketakutan " aku menabrak apa ? hantukah ? oh tidak , tidaaaak… " Steven , lari terbirit-birit , lalu Harry pun merasa lega , dan lalu Harry pun segera menuju ke kandang ular , dan ia pun bertemu Rudy lagi , " Hai , kenalkan ini istriku namanya adalah Sabrina , lebih baik kau segera menuju Pos Satpam , tetapi kau harus meminta bantuan para monyet untuk membantu membukakan pintu-pintu kandang , pintu kandang monyet ada di seberang kandangku " kata Rudy. "oke deh , mari kita mulai pemberontakan ini " jawab Harry dengan semangat.

Lalu Harry pun segera ke pos satpam , dan mengambil kunci itu , dan lalu ia pun membukakan kandang monyet itu , Harry bertanya " apakah kalian sudah mengetahui bagaimana rencananya " , monyet menjawab "tentu , kami secerdas kau bung , bahkan lebih mungkin " tampaknya apa yang monyet katakan benar , lalu Harr pun membagikan 5 monyet itu kuci-kunci sesuai kandang-kandangnya , dan rencana pun mulai berjalan , pindut-pintu kandang dibuka , dan seluruh hewan disuruh dikumpulkan , di patung gajah , di tengah kebun binatang.

Lalu Rudy pun berdiri di atas patung gajah itu " Perhatan ! Mulai malam mini kita akan melakukan pemberontakan dan pengrusakan kebun binatang ini , sampai hak sanitasi kita terpenuhi ! Tapi ingat ! Jangan keluar dari kebun binatang , dan besok pukul 18.00 sudah harus kembali ke kandang , dan ingat ! tidak ada menyakiti manusia dan hewan lain ! " Seru Rudy , para hewan pun bersorak-sorai mendengar ucapan Rudy , tapi Harry heran kenapa hanya 3 hari ? lalu Rudy mendekat dan berkata pada Harry " Kau pasti mengerti maksudku " .

Harry masih tidak mengerti , namun ia mendapat suatu ide yang sangat cemerlang pada akhirnya.

Esok pagi , kebun binatang kacau , burung-burung terbang liar di atas kebun binatang , monyet-monyet menggoda dan menjahili para _cupid _, gajah-gajah menari-nari dan melempar-lempar termpat sampah , pokoknya suasana kacau , petugas tidak dapat mengendalikannya, dan akhirnya kebun binatang ditutup Hari itu .

Esok paginya , Steven , mendapat surat yang isinya seperti ini :

_ Hai tuan penakut , _

_ Kalau mau hewan-hewan kembali ke kandang lagi , tambah jumlah makanan hewan-hewan , bersihkan kandang yang kotor , serta berikan perawatan pada hewan yang sakit secara baik , pokoknya urus dengan baik kandang ini , mereka membutuhkannya , percayalah padaku…_

_ Hantu_

Lalu Steven , bulu kuduknya berdiri , dan ia pun langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuju rapat darurat kebun binatang itu , dan membacakan surat ini , para pengurus kebun binatang tidak percaya pada surat ini , Steven mati-matian berusaha untuk mempertahankan argumen agar surat ini terlaksana , ia berkata " hewan-hewan ini adalah prioritas kita , itu kenapa disebut kebun binatang ! kita harus tetap menjaga hewan ini ! kita adalah kebun binatang tertua di dunia ! ini adalah kejadian memalukan , dan sebaiknya kalian percayalah padaku " , dewan pun terdiam , mereka merasa sangat malu , pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui hal itu.

Lalu mulailah perintah-perintah tadi dilakukan , makanan di taruh sebanyak-banyaknya , kandang-kandang dibersihkan , dan hewan sakit pun diobati , walaupun hewan-hewan masih berkeliaran , dan para petugas masih kesulitan menangkapnya.

Pukul 18.00 pun tiba , tiba-tiba suasana jadi tiba-tiba hening ,para penjaga hanya bisa melongo saja melihat apa yang mereka lihat , hewan-hewan masuk kandangnya dengan tertib dan mulus , pintu-pintu kandang pun ditutup dan dikunci lagi , semua kembali seperti semua , dan Sterven yang penakut pun pada akhrinya tersenyum lagi , walaupun bulu kuduknya masih saja berdiri .

Esoknya Harry dating ke kebun binatang lagi dan bertanya " Bagaimana Ruddy ? " Rudy menjawab " Sangat jauh lebih baik dari apa yang diharapkan , terima kasih banyak teman " , dan lalu Harry berkata sambil tersenyum keren " itu sudah biasa " .


End file.
